1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building management system and, more particularly, to a building management system and its operation control method capable of integrally or collectively controlling operations of multiple systems based on state information of the multiple systems accommodated in a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the facilities of buildings are being modernized, an automatic control system for automatically controlling sub-systems such as a power management, illumination, air-conditioning, disaster prevention and security management equipment installed in buildings is increasingly used, and a building management system that can integrally (collectively) manage the sub-systems is being actively developed.
However, with respect to multiple systems located in a building, the related art building management system independently controls and monitors each operation of each system that includes respective state information.
Thus, the related art building management system has a problem in that it cannot control different systems according to the state of a particular system, resulting in a failure of effectively managing various systems accommodated in the building.
For example, if a door is open while an air-conditioner system performs an air cooling operation or an air heating operation, cool air or heated air would be externally discharged to unnecessarily consume energy, or if there is no person in a room while the air-conditioner system performs an air cooling operation or an air heating operation, energy would be also unnecessarily consumed.